jetmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 34: Ryuu the Traitor
is the thirty-fourth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis Ryu suspiciously makes a deal with Gray to sacrifice Tetra Boy for Rie, making him face off against the other Jetman. Plot One night in Sky Camp, Ryu enters the control room in the dark while looking at a pic of Rie on his Corresponder, stating he hasn't forgotten her and he's taking the first step to save her. He pulls up the plans for Tetraboy, placing them on a mini-disk and pulling it out before being found by Odagari, forcing him to place it in his pocket and run away as his commander yells out for him. He's soon chased after by the rest of Jetman as he sets off explosions; Gai jumps into his car yelling at why he took the plans for Tetraboy but Ryu throws him away as he speeds off, throwing another explosion towards the other Jetmen. At the Vylock, Radiguet notes the Jetman are fighting again with Maria stating it's Ryu causing it this time and Tran stating that their unity is quite fragile; Gray merely ignores the comments while sipping on wine. Later in a shadowy hall, Ryu calls out to the Vyram to make a deal with them and that he has abandoned the Jetman. Gray appears, asking if this is why he ran away from his friends; Ryu noted he saw the fight and that if he did, this deal should be a quick one. Gray asks why Ryu would betray the others and Ryu admits it's the only way to save Rie, even as the other Jetman watch above in secret; Gray tries to correct him stating she is Maria now but Ryu defends she is Rie. Gray asks what the proposition is: Ryu states that if they give Maria up, he'll give them the disk with the Tetraboy blueprints; but the disk is immediately shot at by Gai telling him that he isn't going to get away with this, claiming that Ryu fooled him with his nobility act and wonders if it was all a lie. Ryu states people choose their fate and that he's human as well. The other team members look down on his decision, with Raita stating he understands how he feels but he can't do this; but Gray shoots at them to eliminate the team, forcing the team to fight both to try and deal with this. Gray asks for a team-up with Ryu which he agrees with, leading to Red Hawk and Gray fighting the other Jetmen, with Ryu easing defeating Gai and Ako and Gray crushing Kaori and Raita before shooting a missile to force them away. The other Jetmen decide to summon the Fire Bazooka, but Ryu shoots at Gai with the Bird Blaster to distract them, but not enough to stop the attack, hurting both Red Hawk and Gray and forcing them to separate with Ryu asking to meet at the pier. Gai falls with his hurt shoulder, but states he's alright, with Raita wondering what they're missing if Ryu is suddenly turning on them and Ako agreeing thinking that Ryu is Ryu and wouldn't just do such a thing. In Sky Camp, Ryu approaches the hold for the mecha, but sees through his glasses the security placed around them; he shuts it down with his Corresponder and launches Tetraboy, making the others know he is pulling his scheme. At the pier, Gray approaches, patrolling around until he sees Tetraboy laying on the ground nearby. Ryu tells him to stop and to give him Rie first; Gray ups the ante by asking for his brace but Ryu shows Gray that he threw both the Cross Changer and Corresponder to the ground not needing it any further and telling him to give Rie up before the other Jetman find out. Gray obliges but states the Ryu's reunion with Rie will be in hell, shooting at him and forcing him to fall from a building hurt as the other Jetman see him collapse, calling out before Gray shoots them away and throws both braces to the ground, crushing them. Gray remarks that love during war invites death while he takes Tetraboy. The other Jetmen run to him and cry at his potential passing but Gai runs to the destroyed braces, realizing something. Within the Vylock, Tetraboy is bound up within as the other Vyram commend Gray for his work; Tran even wondering what Bio-Dimensional Beast they can make out of it. Maria states their own weapon will be Jetman's own undoing, which is slightly ironic. Gray tries to declare itself as Tetraboy's master but it reaches out for him causing the robot to scurry as it picks him up trying to crush him. Radiguet, Maria and Tran shoot the robot forcing it to let go of Gray as he tells them to destroy Tetraboy as a massive electrical surge from it's bindings is emitted forcing it to fall to the ground. Unknowing to the Vyram as they leave, a small hatch in Tetraboy's foot opens as Ryu emerges from within the machine. Returning to their control room, Tran complains that they almost had a cool toy but now it's broken, while Gray wonders how Tetraboy could move as the alarm goes off about Ryu appearing within the Vylock. Radiguet questions whether Gray killed him as Gray decides to have "Hell Medusa", a giant creature of organic and inorganic parts living inside the ship, take care of the intruder. Journeying within the Vylock, Ryu states he'll find Rie while reasoning that every time a Dimensional Beast appears, a frequency not of Earth is picked up, reasoning that it somehow is tied to a dimensional transport device hidden on the Vylock; and by destroying it, it would limit the transport movements of the Vyram easier and thus easier to find and save Rie. Opening a door, he discovers a weird hall of mirrors, which further distorts his orientation as he falls through various changes in direction into a room filled with metallic junk where Hell Medusa resides. The creature grabs onto Ryu's leg and neck, dragging him towards it as he struggles wondering if it is a Dimensional Beast. It hits Ryu, throwing him into another door and into another room, which the Corresponder picks up the frequency within revealing it as the Dimensional Transport Device room! Seeing this as his chance to save Rie, Ryu goes towards it until Maria enters the room; he calls to her but Maria states Ryu has seen too much and can't be left alive as the other Vyram appear in another door. Gray states this is their dimension and that Ryu has no chance against them alone as he shoots at him, with Ryu transforming to defend against. Gray shoots at him as Radiguet slashes at Red Hawk with his sword and Maria whips him down before Tran steals his Bringer Sword and slashes it right at Ryu. Ryu tries to use the Bird Blaster against Hell Medusa but the creature uses psychic powers to grab and eat the gun before grabbing Ryu with a tentacle and drawing him towards it. Gray declares Ryu's end before, suddenly, Hyper Hakan appears within the sky, shocking the Vyram before becoming Great Icarus. The other Jetmen signal to Ryu as he boards the mecha and the Vyram generals are shocked as to how they could find them, with Gai declaring that Ryu used this to declare where the Vylock was and thus allow for them to enter inside; likewise confirming that the Ryu that Gray appeared to kill was an android with the plan placed in the brace he "destroyed". Ryu states that to fool your enemy, you have to fool your allies first; but Raita knew he had a plan due to the faith the had in Ryu. They also used Tetraboy combined with the Corresponder to send the signal to go between dimensions and contact the Jetmen to come for him in the Vylock. With the Vyram startled, the Jetmen turn towards the Dimensional Transport device with the intent of destroying it and stopping their movement. However, Gray instructs Hell Medusa to stop them, flying towards Great Icarus and binding it with it's tentacles and telling the monster to drain the mecha of it's power; once full, it would be able to explode to destroy itself along with the Jetmen! With Great Icarus bound and trapped, Ryu calls for Tetraboy: with the blue robot awakening, it struggles through it's own confines as Great Icarus keeps being shocked and drained by Hell Medusa. Tetraboy ultimately removes it's confines and strikes Hell Medusa, saving Great Icarus as both deal with another blast from the monster before it is pummeled by more of the robot's punches. Holding it down, the Jetman use Bird Maser, destroying Hell Medusa as the team finally turn towards destroying the Dimensional Transport Device. But before they can do so, Gray unleashes an energy pulse that removes both mecha and the Jetman from the Vylock. Radiguet complains about how Jetman could get into their fortress so easily and Maria swears revenge once again. Escaping back into the Front Dimension, the Jetmen report to Odagari as Ryu states they were close to destroying the Dimensional Transport Device; but the commander believes that just getting into the Vylock this time was fine enough; while the girls believe that eventually they will be successful and everyone thanks Tetraboy for it's assistance. As Ryu is comforted by his teammates, Ryu once again swears to bring back Rie and make her happy again no matter what. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 4 features episodes 31-41.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa